Niagara Engraved (H)
by AnnaSehuna
Summary: [LUMIN ll CHAPTERED ll BL] - C1: LuHan semakin meringkuk, seolah melindungi dirinya sendiri. Lalu, sebuah kilatan cahaya seperti aliran listrik bergerak mengelilingi tubuhnya. "Monster memang seharusnya mati!"


**P**ertengahan musim dingin.

Sudut London tengah mengalami pertengahan musim dingin yang buruk, ketika sosok dengan ukiran wajah sempurna—dr. XiuMin, berjalan tergesa melawan salju yang turun satu-satu menjatuhi mantel yang membungkus tubuhnya. _Boot_ yang dikenakannya terlihat menapak di atas jalanan yang tertutup salju, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kaki yang segera terhapus karena tebalnya salju yang turun. Dataran berpakis tebal dan gerombolan pohon _palm_ di sepanjang jalan yang sepi dan berkelok-kelok membuat suasana menjadi lembab dan murung. Asap keluar dari cerobong rumah-rumah yang letaknya berjauhan sehingga pemandangan sekitarnya menjadi muram. Entah apa yang membuat pria manis itu memilih berjalan kaki menuju _St. Jose Owl_, desa di sudut London yang masih bernuansa pedesaan daripada menyewa kendaraan dari stasiun Longdale.

Tak lama langkahnya mulai berbelok dan berjalan di atas jalan setapak yang sedikit menanjak. Jalan setapak itu sangat kecil dan berkerikil putih dihiasi semak-semak _rhododendron_ yang terawat rapi. Jalan setapak itu akhirnya berujung pada bangunan menjulang berwarna hitam karena jelaga dan tertutup tanaman rambat yang membungkus hampir seluruh sisi dinding bangunan maupun atapnya. Hanya sedikit sela yang tidak tertutup tanaman rambat memberi akses bagi cahaya. Tepat di tangga kecil menuju beranda. Warga yang berada di sekitar menyebut bangunan tersebut dengan _Dark Paint Castle_. Mereka sangat hafal dengan bangunan suram tersebut lengkap dengan penghuni di dalamnya dan semua rumor-rumor yang mengiringi sang penghuni.

Setelah menekan bel dan menunggu beberapa saat, pintu antik itu pun terbuka. Terlihat sosok pemuda berwajah teramat tampan dengan mata _onyx_ dan senyum layaknya malaikat yang terlihat saat pemuda itu tersenyum.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

EXO belongs to SM Entertainment © 2012

**Author's Note:**

Untuk referensi _part_ terakhir bisa dibayangkan seperti di MV David Guetta yang berjudul 'Titanium'. Sementara untuk kekuatan LuHan sendiri itu seperti kekuatan telekinetis milik Jean salah satu karakter di film _X-Men_. Lalu, warna rambut LuHan saya memilih menggambarkannya saat rambutnya berwarna seperti bunga _lilac/pastel_.

Western-AU. Possibly out of character. Contain of boys love hints. Well, it's just _pure__ fan__ fiction_ and used boys love or male and male relationship. I don't take any material profit from this work. If you don't like, just don't read then. ^^

* * *

"Dr. XiuMin?" XiuMin mendengar suara pemuda itu lembut menyebut namanya.

XiuMin mengangguk seraya membalas senyum pemuda tersebut dengan senyum yang tak kalah memesona. "Panggil saja 'XiuMin, Tuan—"

"SuHo." Pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri singkat, ia mengulurkan tangan pada XiuMin. Untuk sesaat, XiuMin terdiam, ragu untuk menjabat tangan itu. SuHo melihat keraguan itu. Ia tersenyum seolah maklum dan menarik tangannya. "Mari masuk. Di luar sangat dingin."

XiuMin menyeret kopernya mengikuti sosok yang berjalan ke dalam ruangan bergaya klasik ini.

Sofa-sofa tua dengan pinggiran kayu _ebony_ berukiran indah terlihat di tengah ruangan. Jam raksasa dengan bantul besar yang terus bergerak terpasang di sudut, di samping _buffet_ yang memanjang beberapa pigura berisi foto-foto tua. Beberapa lukisan pemandangan seperti peternakan domba dan gadis-gadis pemerah susu terlihat memenuhi dinding tinggi yang terbuat dari bata hitam. Semua_ furniture_ itu terdominasi warna hitam yang kayu-kayunya terbuat dari _ebony_ mahal yang diukir sangat halus. Termasuk tangga melingkar yang menghubungkan dengan lantai atas. XiuMin belum tahu, ada berapa lantai di bangunan yang mirip kastil ini. Walaupun terlihat tua, namun semua terawat dengan sangat baik. Tak terlihat debu yang menempel dalam ruangan yang suram dengan pencahayaan hanya dari kandil yang menempel di dinding. Terlihat nyala apinya meliuk-liuk terbawa angin yang menerobos masuk.

"Sebelum Anda menemui anak itu, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Suara SuHo menyadarkan XiuMin dari kekaguman pada dekorasi ruangan itu.

"Tentu," jawab XiuMin singkat.

XiuMin kini berjalan lagi mengikuti SuHo yang kini berjalan ke arah pintu di samping jam besar. Ruangan kedua yang tetap berada di lantai bawah itu terasa lebih hangat dengan perapian yang menyala, serta tempat duduk yang melingkari sebuah meja tepat di depan perapian. Sebuah botol _wine_ putih dan dua buah gelas terlihat di atas meja.

"Sejak kecil sekitar usia tiga tahun, LuHan sudah senang melukis. Setiap hari tubuhnya belepotan dengan cat air dan cat minyak. Hasil lukisannya pun belum begitu jelas objeknya, hanya seperti objek-objek abstrak. Tapi dia tak pernah menyerah. Bahkan dia yang semula sempat menggilai _rubiks cube_ saat sudah mulai mengenal benda itu, tak pernah bisa menghilangkan kesenangannya pada lukisan..."

XiuMin mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian sambil menatapi perapian yang menyala-nyala. Udara dingin terasa sampai di balik baju hangat yang dikenakannya, bersaing dengan kehangatan yang ditimbulkan perapian—ia lebih nyaman dengan hawa dingin itu. Angin malam di luar menggesek-gesek jendela yang gordennya tertutup di belakang XiuMin. SuHo sejenak menghentikan ceritanya. Suara kayu kering dimakan api berkeletekan memercikkan bunga api.

"Semua berjalan baik-baik saja. Kedua orang tua dan kakak perempuan LuHan sangat mendukung hobinya tersebut. Bahkan mereka tak ragu membelikan alat-alat lukis yang mahal sampai warna-warna yang sulit didapatkan untuk menyenangkan LuHan . Namun, hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Ketika LuHan berusia tiga belas tahun. terjadilah peristiwa itu..."

Hening sejenak. XiuMin menelan ludahnya menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda itu selanjutnya. Jemari SuHo meraih kayu bakar dan memasukkan ke dalam perapian yang apinya mulai mengecil.

"LuHan terbangun tengah malam, dan pergi ke balkon kamarnya, tempat ia biasa melukis. Ia melukis sebuah objek yang mengerikan. Sebuah lukisan yang didominasi merah sewarna darah dan hitam kelam. Dalam lukisan itu kedua orang tuanya terbunuh dengan cara yang mengerikan. Leher putus dan tubuh penuh dengan luka sabetan. Tak terkecuali kakaknya yang tewas dengan kondisi tergantung di dalam lemari. Lalu, setelah melukis hal mengerikan itu, LuHan kembali tertidur di ranjangnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Membiarkan lukisan itu tetap di tempatnya. Setelah itu pun semua berjalan baik-baik saja sampai tiga hari berikutnya—"

Sebuah perasaan aneh menelusup dalam diri XiuMin. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan SuHo selanjutnya.

"Tiga hari setelah LuHan melukis. Tepat saat malam purnama, apa yang ia lukis menjadi kenyataan. Sebuah drama berdarah yang mengerikan terjadi di dalam kastil ini. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal persis seperti apa yang ada dalam lukisan. Termasuk kakaknya yang juga ditemukan tergantung di lemari. Tiga penghuni itu tewas dalam satu malam. Namun anehnya tidak dengan LuHan yang bersembunyi di dalam loteng di atas kamarnya." SuHo tersenyum getir. Matanya kini menatap XiuMin yang masih setia mendengarkan ceritanya. "Anda percaya takhayul, dr. XiuMin?"

XiuMin mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. Sementara SuHo memilih melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Hanya LuHan yang selamat. Memang hanya anak itu yang tidak ada dalam lukisan berdarah itu. Selain itu, satu hal yang paling mengerikan dari semua ini adalah..." SuHo memandang tepat ke dalam manik hitam XiuMin. _"LuHan melukis tanpa menyentuh alat-alat lukisnya."_

XiuMin menahan napas. Seharusnya semua terasa aneh baginya yang seumur hidupnya hanya percaya Tuhan serta ilmu pasti yang dipelajarinya selama hampir separuh hidupnya, yang membawanya pada gelar dokter yang disandangnya. Tapi, ada _satu hal_ yang membuatnya menepis semua keanehan itu. Satu hal yang membuatnya memang harus berada di sisi pemuda bernama LuHan itu.

"Aku harap Anda siap dengan apa yang akan Anda hadapi nanti, dr. XiuMin." Jemari itu bergerak meraih botol _wine_ di atas meja dan menuangkan sedikit _white wine_ itu ke gelasnya sendiri dan gelas XiuMin. Disorongkannya gelas kecil itu lebih mendekat ke arah XiuMin yang memilih tak banyak bicara selama SuHo menceritakan kisahnya. Tanpa SuHo tahu, XiuMin _sudah lebih dari siap_.

"Sejak saat itu LuHan hidup sendiri dan seolah tak bisa berhenti melukis. Beberapa lukisan yang ia lukis akan menjadi kenyataan seperti lukisan sebelumnya. Warga yang mengetahui kisah ini mulai menjauhinya. Apalagi saat ia mulai melukis badai salju yang akan melanda desa kecil ini, dan tiga hari setelahnya badai tersebut memang terjadi. Warga semakin membencinya. Hanya tiga hari sejak ia melukis sebelum apa yang ia lukis menjadi kenyataan."

XiuMin menyesap anggurnya pelan, dan memandang SuHo yang menatap getir pada nyala api perapian yang kian mengecil. Tumpukan kayu tinggal sedikit, dan pemuda itu seolah tak berniat menambah kayu pada perapian. "Tapi, mereka tak bisa menyalahkan LuHan begitu saja. Karena...yah, LuHan bahkan tak menyentuh kuas dengan tangannya secara langsung."

"Kalau boleh tahu... Hubungan Anda dengan LuHan apa?" tanya XiuMin setelah lama terdiam. SuHo kembali menatap XiuMin dan tersenyum lembut.

"Saya adalah sepupunya. Ayah LuHan dan ibuku kebetulan bersaudara. Tapi, mereka—mereka telah tiada. Saya sebatang kara sama halnya LuHan."

"Jadi, Anda..."

"Satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki LuHan," sambung SuHo pelan. "Saya datang ke Inggris setahun setelah kejadian itu. Menjadi penghuni bangunan ini hanya berdua dengan LuHan. Karena itulah dr. XiuMin, saya mohon bantuannya."

XiuMin mengangguk mengiyakan. Kedatangannya jauh-jauh dari Korea ke London memang karena ia sangat tertarik dengan hal ini.

"Ayo, kita temui anak itu."

SuHo beranjak diikuti XiuMin yang berdiri setelah meletakkan gelasnya kembali ke meja. Pemuda itu mengajak XiuMin kembali ke ruang utama di mana tangga menuju lantai dua berada. Lagi-lagi cahaya yang redup ruang utama menyambut mata XiuMin. Tanpa suara keduanya menaiki tangga melingkar yang XiuMin tebak terdiri lebih dari lima belas anak tangga. Menunjukkan bahwa bangunan ini cukup besar. Tak lama, sebuah lorong dengan pencahayaan lilin-lilin yang tertempel di dinding menyambut mereka. Mata XiuMin berusaha menyesuaikan dengan lorong minim cahaya itu. Deretan lukisan yang jelas objeknya sampai yang abstrak terlihat di sepanjang sisi kanan dan kiri dinding lorong yang bercat _broken_ _white._ Hanya ada dua pintu sepanjang mereka melangkah menuju ujung lorong yang terlihat sangat jauh dan panjang itu.

"Semua ini buatan LuHan?" tanya XiuMin yang dibalas SuHo dengan anggukan kecil.

Pintu yang terbuat dari kayu _ebony_ dengan ukiran 'LuHan's Room' yang terbuat dari papan berwarna emas tepat berada di depan mereka, saat XiuMin menangkap satu lukisan yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah lukisan seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan di bawah salju. XiuMin berhenti, tangannya bergerak menyusur setiap lekuk lukisan yang dibuat dengan sangat halus dan detail itu. Dirinya seolah merasakan sebuah _deja vu_ yang menelusup aneh, melihat sosok yang menjadi objek dalam lukisan itu. Jangan-jangan objek dalam lukisan ini—

"Itu lukisan diri anda." XiuMin berjengit mendengar suara SuHo yang kini ikut berhenti dan mengamati lukisan dengan _background_ putih itu. "LuHan melukisnya tiga hari yang lalu."

XiuMin tak punya waktu untuk terkejut karena saat itu SuHo memilih meraih gerendel pintu dan membiarkan pintu itu terbuka sedikit.

"Kurasa saya hanya mengantar Anda sampai di sini." SuHo menatap XiuMin yang kini memandangnya tak mengerti. "Masuklah."

XiuMin tak bertanya lagi saat melihat SuHo berjalan mundur dan memberi ruang agar XiuMin masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ragu-ragu XiuMin masuk ke dalam ruangan. Meninggalkan SuHo yang kini berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

XiuMin menutup pintu _ebony_ itu tanpa suara dan pandangannya segera menyusur ke dalam ruangan yang di dominasi warna _soft blue_ itu,warna yang menenangkan seandainya aura dalam ruangan menunjukkan hal yang sama. Sebuah tempat tidur berukuran sedang dengan _bed_ _cover_ berwarna biru terlihat di sisi kanan ruangan. Sementara yang paling mencolok dari kamar ini adalah lukisan yang memenuhi setiap jengkal dinding sehingga nyaris menutupnya. Lukisan-lukisan itu juga terlihat disandarkan bertumpuk pada sisi-sisi kamar. XiuMin heran, dengan lukisan sebanyak ini dan bangunan sebesar ini, menyediakan satu ruang galeri pribadi pasti bukan hal yang sulit. Namun berkalipun menyusur, XiuMin belum juga menemukan si pemilik ruangan. Memilih melanjutkan melihat koleksi lukisan-lukisan itu, XiuMin berjalan menyusur ke arah balkon dengan tirai yang bergoyang tertiup angin. Dengan cuaca sedingin ini, bodoh sekali membiarkan pintu balkon terbuka—_kecuali jika mereka sama seperti dirinya_. Ragu-ragu XiuMin berjalan ke arah balkon, dan lagi-lagi pandangan matanya menemukan satu lukisan yang tergantung di dinding, tepat di samping pintu balkon. Lukisan berdarah itu! Sebuah perasaan aneh menyelinap dalam hatinya saat melihat lukisan yang berwarna semerah darah dan sehitam malam itu. Satu-satunya warna putih hanyalah baju tidur yang dikenakan sosok gadis yang digantung —yang XiuMin terka adalah kakak kandung LuHan. Tangan XiuMin menelusur dan merasakan goresan khas cat minyak pada lukisan mengerikan itu.

"Seharusnya SuHo memberitahumu kalau aku tidak suka siapa pun menyentuh lukisanku tanpa seizinku!"

Suara dingin seorang pemuda terdengar dari arah balkon. Sontak XiuMin melepas jemarinya dari lukisan itu. Dia berjalan keluar dan menemukan sesosok pemuda bersurai sewarna bunga _lilac_ yang tengah fokus pada kanvasnya. Jemarinya lentur menarikan kuas yang bergerak lincah menggores kanvas dengan warna-warna gelap.

"Kau LuHan, 'kan? Aku Dr. XiuMin, tapi cukup panggil aku XiuMin, salam ke—"

"Aku tahu siapa kau," potong LuHan cepat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lukisan yang baru mencapai sketsa-sketsa tak terbentuk.

XiuMin tersenyum lembut, "Aku senang kalau kau sudah tahu siapa aku. Dengan begini kita lebih mudah berteman."

"Aku tidak butuh teman," jawab LuHan singkat.

"Setiap orang membutuhkan teman," bujuk XiuMin sabar.

"Tidak denganku. Lagipula aku bukan orang."

'"Yak. Siapa yang menganggap kau bukan orang?"XiuMin pura-pura terkejut.

"Tentu saja mereka yang ketakutan saat melihatku." Pemuda itu menjentikkan jemarinya membuat satu _tube_ cat air yang terjatuh dan menggelinding di kakinya melayang kembali ke tempatnya. "Aku adalah _monster_."

XiuMin terkesiap. Itu adalah... _telekinetic power._

"Kenapa mereka harus takut? Aku lihat tidak ada yang harus ditakutkan darimu," jawab XiuMin kalem. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan keterkejutannya atas kejadian kecil barusan.

LuHan duduk tegak dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap sosok manis berwajah bulat yang berdiri di belakangnya itu. Sorot mata yang redup nampak dari wajah yang terlihat cukup tampan—atau cantik— dengan kulit _alabaster_ mulusnya.

"Kuberitahu kau beberapa hal. Yang pertama, aku tidak suka dengan orang yang masuk kamarku sembarangan dan berani menyentuh lukisanku tanpa izin. Kedua aku bukan orang gila, sehingga kau percuma datang ke sini untuk mengobatiku. Ketiga aku membencimu, sangat benci malah...dan terakhir—" LuHan berbalik dan kembali menggoreskan kuas pada kanvas di depannya. "Aku bisa saja membunuhmu dengan lukisanku!"

XiuMin menutup mulutnya menahan tawa yang ingin meledak keluar. "Sayangnya aku bukan orang yang peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu, Lu," ucap XiuMin setelah ia berhasil menahan tawanya.

"Ck! Kau benar-benar membuat _mood_-ku memburuk!" dengus LuHan keras. Diletakkannya kuasnya dengan kasar kembali bergabung dengan kuas-kuas lain. Sementara ia segera berdiri dan membuat sebuah kain yang digunakan untuk menyeka tangannya yang ternoda oleh cat air melayang ringan ke arahnya.

Setelah itu ia segera berjalan melewati XiuMin yang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah pemuda _childish_ itu. Menggelengkan kepalanya, XiuMin mengikuti LuHan yang keluar dari kamar.

Sayang sekali. XiuMin tak melihat goresan sketsa yang terlukis di atas kanvas LuHan. Sebuah sketsa yang mungkin akan membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk bertahan di samping seorang Xiao Lu.

**...**

Lantai bawah yang temaram kembali menyambut XiuMin. Kali ini dengan SuHo yang tengah berdiri di samping beberapa koper besar. XiuMin yang tengah berjalan mendekat bertanya-tanya dengan pemandangan itu.

"SuHo? Anda?" XiuMin mendekat. Sementara LuHan sudah menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa.

"Maaf, mungkin ini kurang sopan. Tapi, saya harus meninggalkan Anda, berdua dengan LuHan untuk seminggu ke depan." SuHo tersenyum bersalah dan mengusap belakang telinganya. "Ada hal yang harus saya urus di Exeter."

XiuMin melirik sosok berwajah datar yang kini tengah memainkan gelas _wine_ di tangannya. Seolah tak peduli dengan mereka berdua.

"Ti-tinggal berdua dengan LuHan?" XiuMin menelan ludahnya. Matanya kembali menatap SuHo yang kini mengangguk.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang kalau kau takut."

"LuHan!" sentak SuHo keras. Matanya menantang mata LuHan tajam. "Jaga bicaramu!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu lebih baik?" balas LuHan dengan perasaan tak bersalah. "Aku menyarankan hal yang benar, 'kan?"

SuHo mengabaikannya dan kembali menatap XiuMin. "Maaf, dr. XiuMin."

XiuMin tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Sayang sekali, LuHan, aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi padamu." LuHan mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Aku bertanggungjawab terhadapmu dan diriku sendiri," ucap XiuMin tegas.

"Terserahlah."LuHan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meniti anak tangga untuk kembali ke atas.

"Maaf," kata SuHo setelah tubuh LuHan menghilang di lingkaran anak tangga. "Telepon saya jika nanti terjadi apa-apa."

XiuMin mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Saya mengerti."

**...**

Salju yang menutupi pepohonan di tepi malam memantulkan cahaya keperakan. Malam berkilau di antara putihnya salju dan taburan bintang-bintang laksana mutiara kegelapan. Dewi malam menebarkan cahayanya yang lembut di atas langit London.

Sunyi.

Hanya terdengar suara desiran angin bergesekan laksana seruling membelai selaput telinga, mengoyak kesunyian. Cahaya dari duo penguasa malam itu menyalakan lentera kenangan yang telah lama padam. Ada nyala dan sisa puing-puing berserakan. Satu persatu kenangan bangkit dan menjelma di sela-sela kesunyian. Menapak dalam belaian lembut sang bintang.

Masih di balik balkon, XiuMin terpekur. Bertahan di bawah bintang dan di atas putihnya salju, dengan malam yang semakin sunyi. _Obsidian_-nya memandang jauh ke bintang-bintang. Bintang yang damai, bertaburan tanpa pengait saling mengitari langit. Bulan bulat penuh, keperakan menyilaukan mata.

Purnama. Di tengah salju.

Tak ada mendung, salju pun tak turun, membiarkan bulan dan bintang saling meraba malam.

Mendadak suara pintu yang dibuka membuat XiuMin nyaris terlonjak karena kaget. Dengan cepat dia menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan sepasang _crystal watery_ yang bersinar, bersaing dengan warna keperakan dan kegelapan di sekitarnya. Mata yang menjebak dengan keindahannya. LuHan melangkah memasuki kamar, lalu menggeser kembali pintu itu hingga menutup. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja putih bersih tanpa ada noda cat seperti biasanya. Dua kancing bagian depan dibiarkan terbuka sehingga mengekspos dadanya yang putih dan bidang. XiuMin buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dan menunduk. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa malu sendiri. LuHan berjalan ke arahnya, kemudian bersandar di depan _buffet_ di sebelah XiuMin. Lama keduanya hanya berada dalam keheningan. Mata LuHan menyusur, mengamati sosok XiuMin yang masih terdiam dan menunduk.

"Apa?" XiuMin memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya.

LuHan menyeringai. Tubuhnya mendekat dan kini berdiri tepat di depan XiuMin. Kedua manik itu bertemu. Tanpa diduga, LuHan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh sisi wajah XiuMin. Hanya sebuah sentuhan kecil, tapi sanggup membuat XiuMin tersentak kaget. Dengan cepat dia menarik wajahnya. Mata itu melebar. XiuMin berani bertaruh melihat kilatan ekspresi beku di wajah LuHan—sebelum wajah itu kembali datar.

"Ternyata dari dekat, untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, kau—manis juga." Lagi-lagi seringai terpahat di wajah tampan milik LuHan. "...dan _dingin_."

"Apa maksudmu?" XiuMin merasakan wajah pucatnya merona dan mengeras dalam waktu bersamaan. _Merona, tanpa kehangatan yang menyertainya._

"Tidak." LuHan berbalik dan kembali memandang kegelapan di luar. Tubuhnya bertumpu pada pagar balkon yang dingin. "Aku hanya ingin memintamu pergi."

"Kenapa aku harus pergi?"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu." LuHan menoleh, menatap sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Aku membencimu, ingat?"

"Itu bukan alasan. Beri aku alasan yang tepat."

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali."

"Maaf," ucap XiuMin lirih.

"Untuk?" Dahi LuHan berkerut mendengar kata yang terdengar aneh barusan.

"Karena aku keras kepala."

"Ck, lucu sekali," dengus LuHan keras.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Bahkan aku akan ke sekolahmu besok. Lagipula, SuHo telah memintaku ke sini," teriak XiuMin keras kepala.

"Jadi karena SuHo, eh?"

"Bukan. Tapi karena aku tahu kau membutuhkanku."

LuHan menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali menghadap ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu. Tidakkah kau takut aku akan membunuhmu?" suara LuHan meninggi.

"Dari tadi kau mengatakan itu. Tapi kau tidak melakukannya," balas XiuMin lembut.

Bola mata LuHan bergerak, mencari sesuatu dalam diri pemuda itu. Sesuatu yang mungkin disembunyikannya. Tapi, ia tak menemukannya. Sosok di depannya terlalu jujur dan terlalu—menyilaukan.

"Kumohon pergilah. Jangan buat aku benar-benar melakukannya!" ucap LuHan lemah.

"Kalau begitu—bunuh aku. Bunuh aku, bukan dengan lukisanmu. Tapi bunuh aku dengan tanganmu," kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja. XiuMin bahkan tak mengira lidahnya akan mengatakan hal itu. Sekarang tak ada siapa pun di kastil selain mereka berdua. Jika sesuatu benar-benar terjadi padanya, maka ia harus menolong dirinya sendiri. Atau—ia tak perlu melakukan itu dan membiarkan LuHan melakukannya.

Sebuah pisau perak.

Entah sejak kapan logam menyilaukan itu berada di dalam genggaman jemari mungil XiuMin. Sekarang terulur ke arah LuHan.

"Tapi aku tidak punya alasan untuk membunuhmu." LuHan menunduk memandang logam di bawahnya.

"Kau bilang kau tidak menyukaiku? Itu alasan yang cukup untuk membuatmu melakukannya. Aku tahu, dengan lukisan dan kekuatan telekinesismu kau bisa membunuh orang lebih banyak. Membunuhku dengan tanganmu sendiri tentu tak akan berpengaruh apa-apa."

"Kau...tahu soal kekuatan aneh itu?" Wajah cantik itu menyiratkan keterkejutan untuk sesaat.

XiuMin mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

"Kau seharusnya takut."

"Ketakutan terbesarku adalah jika aku _gagal_ terhadapmu."

LuHan menatap XiuMin datar. Entah apa yang ada di kepalanya dan kegilaan macam apa yang mempengaruhinya. Tangannya bergerak, memindahkan logam di tangan XiuMin ke tangannya sendiri. "Kau yang memintanya."

XiuMin menelan ludahnya. Ia nyaris tak bisa bernapas saat LuHan bergerak mendekat ke arahnya. Tangan itu perlahan menarik tubuhnya dan melingkarinya. Tubuh pemuda itu memeluk tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dan menutup ruang di belakang punggungnya. Ia bisa merasakan jantung LuHan yang berdetak dari dadanya yang menempel padanya. Aroma tubuh LuHan yang seperti _mint_ dan padang rumput segar di musim semi membelai hidungnya yang tertatih untuk bernapas. Waktu di sekitar mereka seakan berhenti dan memilih menunggu.

_Apa LuHan tidak bisa merasakannya? Seharusnya kulit LuHan yang bersentuhan dengan kulitnya...bisa merasakannya. Seharusnya..._

Momen itu, berlalu begitu cepat. LuHan, menyentuhkan sesuatu di lehernya. Itu sesuatu yang dingin dan keras. Logam itu. Kelopak mata XiuMin menutup dan mengunci sepasang lensa di dalamnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat agar kau tak merasakan sakit," bisik LuHan merdu. XiuMin membeku. Telinganya menangkap tak ada getar kekhawatiran atau ketakutan dalam kata-kata yang LuHan ucapkan. _Haruskah XiuMin melakukannya? Untuk menghentikan LuHan?_

Goresan tercipta, membiarkan _liquid_ merah mengalir. Perih dan XiuMin tersenyum.

"Ya, aku yang memintanya. Percayalah, aku tak akan mengutukmu setelah ini. Bunuh aku—

—_sekarang."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidurlah."

LuHan bergerak ke arah pintu keluar. Ia berjalan membelakangi XiuMin, namun ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Matanya bergerak ke arah nakas yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidur. Ia menggerakkan jemari lentiknya, membuka laci nakas, menerbangkan kasa dan plaster ke arah XiuMin yang segera menangkapnya tanpa suara.

"Lu...?" XiuMin menyebut nama pemuda itu pelan. LuHan terdiam. "Terima kasih."

LuHan menutup pintu tanpa menyentuhnya sebagai jawaban atas ucapan terima kasih XiuMin.

**...**

Saat mereka tengah sarapan, LuHan melihat leher XiuMin yang kini tertutup plaster. Untuk sesaat LuHan merasa sedikit bersalah—catat, hanya sedikit. Berkali-kali ia mencuri pandang ke arah XiuMin yang bersikap seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Tubuh itu bergerak lincah menyiapkan susu dan _sandwich _untuk sarapan mereka. Ia bermaksud mengiris roti untuk LuHan, tapi LuHan lebih dulu berbaik hati membiarkan gelas susunya melayang ke arah meja di depannya dan juga pisau roti yang bergerak mengiris rotinya sendiri.

"Apa tidurmu semalam nyenyak?" XiuMin bertanya sebelum memberi gigitan besar pada _sandwich_-nya. Pertanyaan klasik.

Sejenak LuHan menghentikan kegiatan jemarinya dan menatap XiuMin. "Ya."

"Aku tidak terlalu," ucap XiuMin jujur. Ia menambahkan saus banyak-banyak di atas _ham_-nya. Hening.

"_Baozi..." _

"Eh?" XiuMin menatap LuHan bingung. Setahu XiuMin, 'baozi' adalah nama sejenis makanan. Apa LuHan ingin sarapan dengan _baozi_? Itu mustahil, walau dia dari Cina, tapi mengingat bahwa mereka sekarang sedang berada di London—yang jelas-jelas sebagai ibukota negara Inggris dan termasuk benua Eropa, maka sangat sulit untuk makan _baozi_, kecuali mau repot-repot membuatnya tentu saja. "Kau ingin makan 'baozi'?"

LuHan menggeleng. _Doe eyes_-nya memberi atensi penuh pada sosok XiuMin. "Aku ingin memanggilmu 'baozi'."

Mata _obsidian_ XiuMin membola, "_Why?_"

"Kau..." LuHan memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "... bulat seperti 'baozi."

"Hei, aku tidak gemuk tahu." Sepertinya XiuMin salah mengartikan kalimat ambigu LuHan.

"Maksudku kau manis seperti 'baozi. Kau—argg sudahlah!" LuHan kesal pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku ingin memanggilmu 'baozi'. Dan jangan menolak!" ultimatum LuHan segera melihat XiuMin yang sepertinya ingin memprotes kalimat sepihaknya barusan.

XiuMin terdiam, melupakan protes yang ingin ia ajukan pada pemuda bersurai sewarna _sweet lilac_ tersebut. _Lagipula, dengan LuHan yang memberinya panggilan seperti itu, bukankah itu merupakan perkembangan yang bagus? _

"Jadi," LuHan meneguk susunya dan memecah keheningan, "kau tidak takut mati?"

XiuMin menghentikan kegiatannya menghias pinggiran piringnya dengn remah roti dan mayonaise. Ia menatap LuHan. Mencoba menggali ingatan semalam—yang sebenarnya membuat ia cukup ketakutan.

"Aku tak begitu memikirkannya." XiuMin memasukkan remah roti ke mulutnya dan mengunyahnya pelan. "Kematian pasti akan datang suatu hari nanti."

LuHan masih tak menujukkan gerakan berarti. Mata sewarna kacang _hazel_ itu justru masih terpancang pada sosok XiuMin, menatap XiuMin dari balik gelas susunya. _"Bagaimana jika kau tak bisa mati?"_

"Sebenarnya kita membicarakan apa?"

"_Monster_ seharusnya mati."

"Aku tak mengerti." XiuMin mengambil sepotong roti tawar dan memegangnya dengan hati-hati layaknya memegang sekeping koin emas.

"_Monster_ seharusnya mati. Tapi," LuHan menarik napas, "bagaimana jika _monster_ tak bisa mati?"

"Tidak ada satu pun dari kita yang berwujud _monster_, Lu. Kau terlalu berlebihan menyikapi film _X-Men_."

"Tch, kau tak mengerti juga, _Baozi_."

"Apa lagi yang harus kumengerti?"

"Kekuatanku. Aku punya kekuatan aneh yang bisa membunuh orang dan kau tahu itu. Semua orang tahu itu."

"Kau hanya tidak tahu sejauh mana kekuatanmu dan bagaimana mengontrolnya, Lu. Kekuatan itu adalah berkah."

"Kau bercanda?" Suara LuHan naik dua oktaf.

"Tidak." XiuMin menggeleng dan menyudahi sarapannya. Piring di depannya telah bersih. "Kita lanjutkan ini nanti dan sekarang kau harus ke sekolah."

LuHan berdiri dan mendesiskan sesuatu seperti geram kekecewaan. Ditatapnya punggung XiuMin yang kini berjalan membawa piring-piring kotor ke _wastafel_.

"Aku akan ke sekolahmu nanti," teriak XiuMin dari arah dapur yang sepertinya sudah tidak terdengar oleh pemuda yang kini berjalan ke luar rumah.

**...**

_Blue Exost High School_ terlihat ramai dengan teriakan para siswanya yang seolah tak peduli dengan salju yang turun jarang-jarang. Matahari yang tersembul malu-malu memperlihatkan bahwa cuaca cukup cerah untuk ukuran musim dingin yang merupakan terburuk sepanjang tahun ini yang melanda _St. Jose Owl_.

Begitu juga dengan empat _kingka _yang mengkerut di balik mantel tebal masing-masing. Huang ZiTao bahkan seolah tak ingin melepaskan lengan Oh SeHun membuat para pemuda dan gadis penggemar dari masing-masing pihak menatap keduanya dengan pandangan membunuh dan saling melempar kata seolah 'usir Tao dari SeHun-ku' begitu juga sebaliknya 'singkirkan SeHun dari Tao-ku'. Namun keempat pemuda itu seolah tak memedulikan para gadis dan pemuda yang bisa saja tiba-tiba menyerang mereka itu. Keempatnya tetap berjalan dengan angkuh menuju kelas mereka. Keempat _kingka_ itu bernama, Park ChanYeol, sosok yang selalu tersenyum bahkan LuHan ragu jika sosok itu pernah menangis atau sekedar bersedih. _Kingka_ yang kedua adalah Kim JongIn, terkenal dengan kulit eksotisnya, lalu Oh SeHun, sosok yang belum pernah LuHan lihat saat tertawa atau sekedar menujukkan wajah berekpresi, dan terakhir adalah Huang ZiTao. Pemuda Cina dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Tentang bagaimana para pemuda Asia itu menjadi _kingka_ di sekolah ini, tetap menjadi misteri.

LuHan menatap para _kingka_ itu dari kejauhan. Sebenarnya mereka ada lima. Ada salah satu dari mereka yang memang jarang terlihat bersama kecuali saat mereka di kantin. Pemandangan seperti itu sudah biasa bagi LuHan. Padahal jika melihat dari wajahnya, maka ia bisa saja menjadi salah satu dari para _kingka _itu. Sayang, dia sudah lebih dulu terkenal dengan julukan Pangeran Kegelapan dari _Dark Paint Castle_. Lagipula, LuHan tak ingin terlibat urusan dengan para _kingka_ itu maupun dengan anak-anak di sekolah ini. Kecuali,

"Xiao Lu!" sebuah teriakan terdengar memanggil pemuda itu. Merasa hanya dia orang yang memiliki nama itu LuHan menoleh. Matanya menemukan sosok kakak kelasnya dengan gerombolannya yang bisa dipastikan jika hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya bukan hal yang baik.

LuHan belum sempat berpikir ketika para preman sekolah itu menyeretnya ke sebuah ruang kelas yang terletak paling ujung.

**...**

Sementara itu, sosok XiuMin tengah berjalan sendirian di lorong sekolah—ia menyamar menjadi siswa SMA. Salahkan wajah XiuMin yang terlihat lebih muda dari usia sebenarnya, sehingga dengan mudah ia memsuki sekolah LuHan—menjadi salah satu siswa dan calon _choding_ di sini. Ia cukup cerdas untuk menyelidiki LuHan lebih dulu, dan ia sudah terdaftar sebagai siswa di sekolah ini bahkan sebelum ia mengunjungi LuHan di kastilnya. XiuMin memang jenius.

_Blue Exost High School_, adalah bangunan besar bergaya tahun delapan puluhan. Walau tahun ini sudah memasuki musim dingin di tahun 2012, tak ada perubahan yang berarti dari bentuk bangunan. Gerbang yang berada di depan sekolah dan menjadi gerbang pembuka adalah gerbang melengkung berbahan besi dengan cat warna biru tua yang sebagian telah mengelupas termakan usia dan cuaca. Halamannya dipenuhi rumput dan _daisy_ yang sekarang tengah tertutup salju setinggi dua puluh senti. Sekolah ini cukup besar, dan walaupun gedungnya terlihat usang, kuno, dan tua, bangunan ini adalah satu-satunya _Senior High School_ di kawasan yang terletak di sudut yang terpisah tujuh jam perjalanan dari ibukota London. Di sekeliling sekolah dipenuhi hutan yang kini berdaun salju yang terantuk-antuk. Rumah penduduk terletak saling berjauhan di kawasan ini, membuat bangunan sekolah seolah terjebak dalam kawasan tahun 80-an.

Di dalamnya, sekolah yang terdiri dari tiga lantai ini, terdapat cukup banyak ruang untuk menampung para siswanya yang sayangnya terlalu sedikit untuk ukuran sekolah yang sebesar ini. Banyak ruangan yang tidak terpakai yang terkadang digunakan untuk kepentingan klub-klub di sekolah. Sekolah ini mengingatkan XiuMin akan bangunan sekolah di film _Twilight_ yang pernah ditontonnya. Sayang tak ada _vampire_ di sini, mungkin hanya serigala yang terkadang terdengar melolong dari hutan-hutan dan bukit yang mengurung kawasan ini.

Senandung kecil keluar dari bibir XiuMin. Pemuda yang memiliki suara indah itu berjalan dengan tangan yang tersilang di belakang kepalanya. Sesekali matanya terpejam mencoba meresapi senandungnya. Jalan yang lengang karena jam pelajaran telah dimulai membuat XiuMin tidak takut kalau menabrak orang lain—ia memtuskan untuk masuk kelas pada jam ke dua. Tapi, nyatanya XiuMin salah—

'Brug'

Tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu—_seseorang._

XiuMin terjatuh. Matanya menyipit.

Ia menemukan sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara _husky_ pemuda itu terdengar datar. Tangannya terjulur ingin membantu XiuMin berdiri. Namun, XiuMin memilih mengabaikan tangan itu dan berdiri sendiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab XiuMin singkat setelah ia berhasil berdiri dan berhadapan dengan pemuda itu.

"Baguslah. Maaf." Lalu, pemuda itu pergi dengan terburu-buru ke arah yang berlawanan dengan XiuMin tanpa menunggu jawaban XiuMin.

XiuMin melongo. _Pemuda yang aneh._

**...**

Ruangan kelas itu hancur—_benar-benar hancur._

Satu-satunya lemari yang ada patah menjadi dua. Buku-buku sobek dan berwarna hitam seperti bekas terbakar. Kursi dan meja para siswa patah, kebanyakan menjadi serpihan kecil. Ruangan itu seperti baru saja dihantam gempa atau baru saja sebuah bom diledakkan di ruangan berjendela yang kacanya kini telah bergabung dengan serpihan meja-meja di bawahnya.

"_Cepat bawa para siswa yang terluka ke ruang Kesehatan."_

"_Jauhi tempat ini."_

"_Pergi-pergi! Bu Guru sedang memanggil _sherrif_."_

"_Bagaimana ia bisa meledakkan tempat ini?!"_

Sesosok tubuh yang tengah meringkuk di tengah kekacauan menjadi pusat perhatian. Tangannya mencengkram erat surai _lilac_-nya. Ia seolah melindungi tubuhnya dari apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Berpasang mata kini tengah menatapnya ketakutan, seolah ia adalah _monster_. _Monster _yang baru saja meledakkan ruang kelas mereka. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani mendekat dalam jarak kurang dari lima meter dari _monster_ yang tengah meringkuk itu.

"_Monster. Dia benar-benar monster."_

"_Selama ini aku tahu dia akan melakukan ini. Dia bahkan melukai teman-temannya sendiri."_

"_LuHan adalah monster."_

Hentikan! Jangan sebut namaku.

"_Dia pasti akan ditembak _sherrif_."_

"_Mon—!"_

"HENTIKAN!"

Sosok itu berteriak. Membuat keadaan seketika menjadi hening. LuHan mengangkat tangannya dan dengan gerakan cepat ia mengantamkan potongan kaki meja ke arah dinding di sisinya, menimbulkan bunyi benturan yang cukup keras.

Siswa-siswa perempuan menjerit. Mereka segera berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Berlari sekuat kaki mereka mampu membawa tubuh mereka menjauh dari sang _monster_.

Meninggalkan sang _monster_ yang kini sendirian di dalam ruangan yang telah hancur.

LuHan mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia terduduk, dan menatap sekelilingnya yang benar-benar hancur. Melihat keadaan ruang kelasnya sekarang, ia seolah melihat gempa di sudut bumi yang baru saja terlempar ke dalam ruang kelasnya. LuHan bahkan menolak untuk memercayai bahwa dirinyalah yang telah menghancurkan ruang kelasnya—dan melukai teman-temannya. _Tidak, mereka bukan teman. _Selama ini bahkan mereka selalu menghindari LuHan dan menolak untuk berbicara dengannya. Apalagi ia adalah pangeran dari _Dark Paint Castle_ yang terkenal karena kesuramannya itu.

Untuk sesaat, ia berpikir bahwa pada akhirnya ia sendirian. Sampai kemudian ia mendengar suara langkah-langkah kaki berjalan ke arahnya. Kaki-kaki itu dengan segera telah berada di sekelilingnya. LuHan memberanikan diri untuk mendongak, menatap para pemilik kaki yang terbungkus _boot_ itu. Lalu, lebih dari lima moncong senapan tepat terarah padanya. Para petugas itu berseragam lengkap, wajah-wajah mereka seolah perpaduan dari kemarahan, kejijikan—_dan_ _ketakutan._

"_Monster_ harus mati!" Salah sorang dari mereka berteriak.

LuHan terkesiap. Tamatlah sudah riwayatnya. _Apa...apa yang akan SuHo lakukan jika ia pulang nanti dan melihatnya sudah tak bernyawa? Siapa yang akan menolongnya? _Para petugas ini—walau ketakutan, tapi wajah mereka seolah tak menyiratkan sebuah keraguan sama sekali. Mereka benar-benar ingin menghabisinya saat itu juga.

"TIARAP!" sentak mereka sekali lagi.

LuHan menggigil. Ia belum pernah merasa setakut ini. _Kekuatan ini._ Kekuatan ini untuk apa ada padanya jika hanya menjadi jalannya untuk dibenci dan pada akhirnya harus mati?

_Monster memang seharusnya mati._

LuHan bergerak. Ia kembali bertiarap dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Air mata menggenang di sudut matanya. Tidak ia tidak boleh menangis. Ia harus _tetap hidup_.

LuHan semakin meringkuk, seolah melindungi dirinya sendiri. Lalu, sebuah kilatan cahaya seperti aliran listrik bergerak mengelilingi tubuhnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melakukan ini. Tapi, mereka seolah memaksanya melakukan ini. Dengan kekuatannya, ia hanya ingin _melindungi_ dirinya.

Wajah para petugas itu pias. Mereka seolah tahu jika ledakan akan terjadi sekali lagi di dalam kelas ini. Mereka mundur perlahan, namun tetap dengan moncong senapan yang terarah pada LuHan yang kini tubuhnya mengeluarkan lebih banyak kilatan listrik.

_Monster memang seharusnya mati._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**© cranescort, 2013**


End file.
